Remember Me
by InkandSoul
Summary: Remember me, Jake," I said, leaning in until I could feel his breath on my lips. He met my gaze, and what I saw in his eyes spurred me on. I put my lips right to his ear, and whispered one final time, "Remember me..." Two-Shot, Blackwater.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy. So, I'm supposed to be doing Physics homework (:/) and writing Chapter 16 of Sweet Escape (:P) but I got this idea in my head last night when I couldn't sleep and I HAD to get it out! So this is the first chapter of a two-shot, and I'm going to write Chapter 2 as soon as I can - hopefully tonight, but it's taken me like 6 hours just to do this one :L I'll get it up as soon as I can, I promise! And then on with Chapter 16 :D!**

**I reaaaalllyyyyyy hope you like it, it was inspired by "Goodbye" by Secondhand Serenade. Just so you know, I don't like the idea of Jake imprinting on Renesmee, but you'll have to read the second Chapter and it will allllllllll make absolute sense :D**

**Okay, so, on with the show :L Reviews make me smile and want to write more.... :P**

**Enjoy! **

**Em xx**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

I hated myself sometimes. Seriously, honest to God, _could not stand _myself. Which was a bummer because I was stuck being me. Unless one of the Cullens had a secret power we didn't know about and could like...mess with my head or something. The reason I hated myself wasn't because I was a bitter harpy or a bitch – simply put, I wasn't. Not anymore. Not since I'd joined Jake's pack. And _that_, ladies and gentleman, is the reason why I hated myself. After what Sam did to me I knew I couldn't bear to be hurt like that again, so I came up with a way to ensure that I wouldn't. I put up a defence round my heart – sort of like an electric fence. Touch it, you get shocked – so that it would be easier not to fall for someone again.

When I joined Jake's pack the bitter harpy in me slowly melted away, and I was my old self again. Jacob and I grew closer, and _eventually _– with some painstaking effort on my part to think of ways to keep him happy – he got over Bella. By then she was pregnant, and the poor guy was just scared to death that she wouldn't make it. Edward himself was going to pieces, and it was terrible to watch. Me and Edward weren't exactly friends, but I didn't want the guy to suffer through heartbreak like I had, even if the situations weren't exactly the same.

With Mom insisting that Seth go back to school, the job of keeping Jake occupied fell to me. The less time he had on his hands, the less he would be able to think about Bella and what may or may not happen to her. Running extra patrols all the time got kinda boring after a while, so we did other stuff instead. Some days we went to First Beach and talked or mucked around when the weather was good. Other days we went to mine or his, watched movies or tried to beat each other on the Xbox (and I take a lot of pride in the fact that I kicked his ass at COD).

It was just little things at first. Like I'd notice some small detail about him that I hadn't picked up on before, the strange depth to his eyes or the way he always ran his hand through his short and spiky hair when he was frustrated. Or maybe he'd randomly hold my hand when we walked and we'd act like it was no big deal, although at some point – I could never remember exactly when – it turned into something more than that for me. The electric fence around my heart was failing miserably, and soon I broken all the rules I'd made for myself. He was my Alpha. My best friend. My little brother's idol. It felt like something out of a soap opera. I fell for Jacob Black, and I fell hard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We were in the clearing near the Cullens' mansion. Bella had gone into labour while we'd dropped in to say hi – for someone so clumsy, she sure had good timing. Jake had wanted to stay in case the worst happened, but he couldn't bear to see his friend the way she was and had left. I'd gone after him when Seth promised to howl if everything went okay. And this was where we'd ended up. In the middle of a forest with our arms wrapped round each other, silently waiting for the howl that may never come. I couldn't focus on anything but his scent and the way his arms felt around me, and the slight tickling sensation his breath made where his face was hidden in the crook of my neck. Warmth bloomed in my heart and was spreading rapidly, and for the first time in a long while I felt truly contented.

I hadn't told anyone how I felt about him. I wasn't normally superstitious, but so much seemed to be riding on this that I didn't want to jinx it. But, even though I hadn't spoken it out loud, Edward knew. It was kind of inevitable, what with his mind-reading thing and all. Controlling my thoughts around Jacob became impossible, and Edward was onto me quicker than you could say "vampire". By now I thought Jasper was probably starting to cotton on too, unless he just wasn't picking up on the emotions I went through when I was with my Alpha. But with Edward there was no denying it. I could have just asked him to read Jake's mind and see if he felt the same way, to spare myself any embarrassment if he didn't feel the things I felt. But us wolves were big on privacy, having very little, and it felt kinda wrong. I constantly wondered, though. The big smile Edward got on his face whenever he saw me and Jake together, or caught sight of our joined hands, or walked into the living room and found us laughing over something stupid Seth said the other day......I lost a lot of sleep wondering if it was because he knew Jacob liked me in that way – _God_, I hoped so – and thought it was only a matter of time before things came to a head.

So there we were. Me and him, standing in the little clearing, waiting. It felt like an eternity that we stood there, sunshine pouring down on us as though Jake wasn't going through one of the scariest moments of his life. And then we heard it. A loud howl tore the air, followed by three happy yips and another short howl. I could practically see my brother bounding around the Cullen's house in his wolf form like a deranged overgrown dog. And the next thing I knew Jacob picked me up and spun me round, and we were laughing and everything was golden and I swore _nothing _had _ever _been this perfect before. Everything suddenly seemed to fit together. Bella was alive, I was halfway to the Cullens actually being my friends.....I was genuinely happy for the first time in years and here I was, with this beautiful man who I was so deeply in love with.

When he put me down he kept his grip on my waist and held me close, close enough for me to be able to feel his warm breath on my lips as he beamed. I smiled the smile that I reserved only for him, revelling in the moment. All too quickly that moment was over, and our smiles faded as we realised just how close we were standing. His gaze dropped to my lips. "Leah," he murmured, voice low and even huskier than usual as his chocolate eyes met mine and my breath caught.

"Jake," I whispered, hardly daring to move. My heart was thudding crazily in my chest, and I knew he could hear it: I knew, because I could hear his own matching mine almost beat for beat. Everything seemed to just stop for a second, and then he was inching closer, lips barely a centimetre from mine – and then his ringtone went off.

We froze and he closed his eyes, a slight frown of frustration appearing on his face, and pulled back. I sighed quietly while he dug his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Seth?" Ugh. I wanted to kick my little brother's ass for ruining the moment. Better still, I wanted to grab Jake phone, throw it to one side and just kiss him already. Maybe that's what I should have done. Maybe I should have done something to get him to stay, to spend just a few more minutes with me as something more than a friend; because what I felt, Jake felt too. I knew it. But then, maybe it would have just made the pain worse. "Okay, okay, calm down man. I'll be there in a sec, but I'm not staying." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket before smiling at me. "I have to go check with Edward that Bella really is fine," he said, "and Seth wants me to see the baby. Apparently she looks nothing like a demon spawn." I snorted and Jake rolled his eyes. Then he reached out a warm hand to gently touch the left side of my face, giving me a longing look. "But I'll be back within twenty minutes." His thumb brushed my lips, leaving them tingling. "And we'll....talk. About us. There's....there's some things I need to tell you." I gave a little nod, all breath lost from his smouldering gaze. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the corner of my mouth, smiled at me one more time, promised he'd be back soon and then jogged under the cover of the trees to phase. His scent slowly faded as he ran in the direction of the Cullens' house, but the ridiculously strong butterflies that had erupted inside me didn't.

Jake liked me. _He actually liked me. _Maybe even loved me, but I wasn't gonna get too far ahead. When he got back....just twenty minutes and then....me and Jake. Me. And Jake. I whooped and punched the air, hugging the nearest tree and smiling broadly. The sheer happiness I felt was enough to make me want to explode. I'd been broken for so long, but now...now I felt _amazing_. I felt worth something. I felt complete.

I lost track of time as I savoured these new feelings. The sky overhead was halfway between ordinary blue and a deep, magical navy when I realised that Jake still hadn't come back. I added one last flower to the daisy chain I'd been making and secured it around my neck, then got to my feet. I figured he must still be at the Cullens, so I dusted myself down, checked my butt for mud and decided to go get him. He was either having a fight with Edward or at Bella's bedside, but then...Seth had howled. That meant everything was okay, right? But...what if there'd been complications? What if something had gone wrong after he howled? Bella and I had never got on well, to say the least, but in my current frame of mind I couldn't help but hope that she was okay. Even if she had messed Jacob around the way she did, she didn't deserve to die – unless it meant her becoming a vampire, of course. In that case, I'd better get to the Cullens' quick, in case Jake needed me –

"No, Leah!" I jumped violently as an icy hand enclosed around my wrist, stopping me in mid-step. I clutched at my racing heart and took deep breaths.

"Holy shit, Edward! Don't do that!" Edward gave me a sheepish look, letting go of my arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled in apology, and that was when I saw the concerned look on his face.

"Edward...?" He met my gaze, eyes full of sadness, worry, and...something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on. Oh God – had something really happened to Bella!? Was she okay? Was _Jake _okay?

"Bella's fine," Edward answered before I could voice my question. "She almost died, but we saved her. She's undergoing the transformation as we speak. I just hope she won't be a danger to our daughter when she wakes." I grinned and threw my arms around him.

"Edward, I'm so happy for you!" I gushed, and it was true. God, if I was like this already, what would I be like when Jake and I talked later?

Edward tensed, but I didn't register it at the time. I was enclosed in my own personal bubble of bliss, oblivious to everything and everyone else. I pulled back, confusion written on my face. "By the way, is Jake at yours? He said he'd be back in twenty minutes, but that was....ages ago." Once again his hand gripped my wrist, firm but not hard enough to leave bruises. For a few moments all he did was look at me. I knew he could hear all the confused thoughts running through my head, so why wasn't he helping me out? And why was he looking at me like that? It was then that I placed the emotion in his eyes that I couldn't name before. It was pity. Edward Cullen was pitying me.

I knew something had to have happened. Something bad. Something terrible. My throat and lungs constricted, my heart turning icy with sudden fear. I swallowed hard. "Edward," I breathed. "What's happened?" He didn't answer. Just gripped my other wrist with his other hand. "Edward," I said more firmly. "You're scaring me." Edward sighed, something that must have been a habit from posing as human for so long.

"Leah," he began in a voice that was unnaturally silky smooth. "I don't...I don't know how to say this – "

"Is it Seth?" I interrupted. He stared at me blankly. "Edward, is it Seth!?"

"No." The relief washed over me like a tidal wave, then abruptly vanished when I thought of another possibility. I began to find it harder to breath, warm tears brimming in my eyes.

"Is it Jake?" I asked in shaky whisper. The pity, the worry, the sadness in his gaze – it all returned, and I felt fear well inside me, my heart thudding out of control. "What's happened to him Edward?" It came out as barely more than a breath, but I knew he'd heard me. Edward closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Leah....Jacob imprinted on my daughter."

The next second was the longest of my life. My mind emptied to the point where Edward's anxiety intensified. I went completely rigid, as if I was the one with a granite-like body. I stopped breathing. My heart skipped a beat and didn't start again. I went completely and utterly numb._ No_.

A burning pain tore through my chest when my heart shattered for the third time in my life. I closed my eyes against the pain, tears trickling down my cheeks. _N-no. No!_ "Edward...are you...is it...true?" I whispered with all that was left of my voice, opening my eyes and forcing myself to see his answer. When he nodded I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a choked sob. _Not Jacob. Not my Jacob. Please, please not my Jacob!_ Edward's arms came round me, and although they were cold and his scent was overwhelming, I didn't care. All I could focus on was the pain eating its way through every part of me as my brain tried to process what had happened. Edward held me tightly as heart-wrenching sobs wracked my frame, my tears soaking into his shirt. _J-Jake. The b-baby. J-Jake....Imprinted! _

"Oh, Leah....." Edward rubbing soothing circles in my back, and I knew he was genuinely sorry. He alone knew how deep my love went, how much this was tearing me apart.

"I w-was going t-to tell h-him!" I sobbed, the almost kiss flashing through my mind. "J-Jake can't h-have i-imprin-ted! I l-love h-him!"

"I know, honey, I know...." On and on it seemed to go, wave after wave of agony until I was surprised I could still stand. Above my head the sky finally turned to navy, while around me the forest came alive. And all throughout my tears and sobs Edward didn't once complain. He didn't even promise me that everything would be okay, which I was thankful for because we both knew that it would be a lie. He simply held me and rubbed circles in my back, whispering soothing words while I endured the pain.

It could have been minutes or hours later, but eventually Edward wrapped an arm securely around my shoulders and led me into the woods. At the time I barely even registered that I was moving, my feet seeming to take steps of their own accord. "He gave me permission to cross the treaty line," Edward whispered. He didn't need to tell me who he was talking about. "He didn't even ask why, so I just left." And then we were out of the trees, standing next on the side of the long driveway that led up to the Cullens' mansion. The actual house itself was a fair distance up the road to our left, hidden by dense trees. It was far away, but seemed so close to me. Painfully close. Parked a few feet away was a shiny silver Volvo that some part of my brain instantly recognised as Edward's. Jasper lent against the bonnet, watching us, the keys in his hand glinting in the moonlight. He gave me the same concerned look that Edward had. _S-So Jasper k-knows too?_ "Yes," answered Edward. "Jasper knows too." A sad half-smile formed on Jasper's lips as he studied me.

"I picked up on the feelings. I...I can feel what you're going through, Leah." My sobs had stopped a few minutes ago, leaving me with a never-ending stream of tears and the odd whimper and sniff. I nodded, wiping at my face with my fingertips. "I truly am sorry." He passed the keys to Edward, and then was gone.

Edward took me home in the Volvo. Mom was staying over at Charlie's – something I didn't want to ever think about – so only Seth was home. I was surprised he'd managed to haul himself away from the Cullens after....after.....Another sob escaped me just Seth opened the door, and the smile on his face turned into a look of horror. "Leah!? Edward, what's happened!?"

"I think it would be best if she explained it to you herself," said Edward sadly with a sigh. He removed his shoulder and transferred me into the arms of my little brother.

"T-thanks Edward," I murmured, sniffing. He nodded and walked back to his car, and I let fresh sobs consume me once more as I felt the last fragments of my heart crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two words. I'M SORRY!**

**I've been so busy you wouldn't believe! Please forgive me! :L TaylorLautnerLover, sorry I made you cry :( Hope this makes up for it :) x**

**Um. Yeah. Um. My first try at writing something like this. So. Um. Yeah. Please be nice :L.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Em xx**

* * *

Four years. Four long, painful years I had to pretend everything was okay, pretend that I was happy for Jacob and _Renesmee_. When I told Seth what had happened that night, I had to physically hold him back to stop him from killing someone. That 'someone' being Jake. I'd never seen my little brother so angry, and it pained me. I didn't sleep or eat properly for at least a month, which had Mom getting all worked up and usually ended in us arguing. Seth eventually told her everything and she did a complete 180 on me. I made her swear not to tell Billy though. I could deal with Seth's pity, and my Mom's pity. I could deal with Jasper's pity, and I could deal with Edward's pity. But I would not let Jacob Black pity me. I may love him more than life itself, but having him feel sorry for me would not only make me feel pathetic, but would hurt me more. After Mom moved in with Charlie Seth was the only one there to wake me up from the nightmares that continued long after the first month had passed. He was the one who helped me through every day, one minute at a time, and I would never ever forget it.

Two years later he agreed to move into a little house on the edge of La Push with Embry so it would be easier for him to pay the rent. That left me with the house all to myself. At night I would sit on the porch and study the stars, wishing I could be one of them. Anything to get me out of this wretched existence. No matter how much time I spent with the guys – Jake and Sam combined the packs, and Sam grudgingly agreed to let Jake and I remain Alpha and Beta – I still felt the same every day. I couldn't shake off the incurable loneliness that settled itself within what remained of my heart, and pretty soon I just gave up trying.

Not that Jake ever noticed the slightest of changes in me. He was all _Nessie _this and _Nessie _that until I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him and the....thing. Normally I wouldn't have had such an intense....dislike....for a kid, but she was hardly a kid anymore. Renesmee had grown much quicker than the Cullens and that Nahuel guy had anticipated. All too soon she'd grown into a woman and froze that way, young, beautiful and perfect for all eternity. She was smart, funny, and could kick any model's butt. To put it simply, she was everything I was not. Renesmee Cullen got it all – the house, the money, the loving family, and _Jake_. _My _Jake. He'd loved me before her. I knew he had. He just didn't remember anymore.....

So, naturally, Renesmee and Jake's relationship had slowly turned more romantic than friendly and next thing I knew – BAM. They're dating. I wanted to cry when Edward told me, but I couldn't. After he imprinted, I was too broken to become the Leah Clearwater that had revealed herself in the aftermath of Sam Uley's betrayal. I didn't give a shit what I looked like anymore, didn't really do much except patrol – which Jake didn't notice either – or sit in my room. It was pathetic, actually. I was a 25 year old trapped in a 19 year old's body, with nothing to show for everything I'd been through except a severely-broken heart.

It got to the point where Seth threatened to make me move in with Mom and Charlie if I didn't get start trying to get myself together. So I tried. I tried real hard. I got a part-time job at the local supermarket, not exactly flashy but well-paid. I enrolled in online college courses and actually began to bother about my appearance again. To an outsider, I'd look like your average person. A job, schooling, a house, and a guy at a club in Seattle told me I was hot. He was kinda pissed at the time, but I'll let that slide.

It was a week after the four-year anniversary of the....imprinting....when Edward Cullen turned up my house late in the evening. He knocked on the backdoor, although he could've just come in the front. "Edward?" I asked, staring at him with eyebrows raised in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leah, I'm sorry to just show up like this. But there was no way I could call you without someone knowing and then they'd ask questions and I know we agreed that only Jasper and I from my family would know." I nodded and wondered where the Hell he was going with this. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." I stood back to let him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. "Uh...have a seat," I said, gesturing to the kitchen table.

"Thanks." I pulled out a chair and sat down opposite him, watching his face and it displayed a series of emotions. Finally he met my eyes, and began to speak. "I don't want to cause you more pain, Leah," he said. "What you've been through in the last three years....Frankly I don't know how you've dealt with it. All I know is that Jasper still can't be in the same room as you for very long." I sighed. _Edward....is....is she....pregnant, or something? _I met his gaze steadily, though I knew he would know the fear behind those words. I didn't think I could handle it if she was. Renesmee could give Jake everything I couldn't – including children. _Especially _children.

"No, thank God," he said, shaking his head. "But...I was sitting in the garden this afternoon, reading. And Jacob approached me – " I tried my best not to flinch at the sound of his name, but it didn't really work – "and asked if he could have a word. And then, of all things...."

Edward shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "They've been together for six months – I was with Bella for over a year, for goodness' sake." I went rigid in my seat, knowing what was coming. "He asked if he had my blessing to propose to my daughter," Edward finally got out. "The first thing I thought of was you, and what it would do to you, Leah. So I told him I would think about it, and then came straight here as soon as I could get away." I covered my face with my hands and sighed. After all these years I was a pro at keeping the tears at bay. To someone who wasn't Edward or Jasper Cullen, I would have merely seemed annoyed. But what Edward said next made me still bolt upright. "He loves you, still." I stared at him incredulously, not even daring to hope.... "I catch little thoughts of you in his mind, sometimes," Edward continued, although he was anything but oblivious to my inner turmoil. "He'll remember your eyes, or the way you smelled, or the time you spent together, or even how much he wanted to kiss you that day. But then Renesmee appears and it all clouds over with thoughts of her." He frowned at the surface of the table. Clearly, Edward didn't approve of Jake dating the youngest Cullen.

"But the point is, he still loves you, deep down. Jasper picks up on the odd thing on those rare times when you and Jacob are in the same room. The Imprint clouds his mind, but I believe it can be broken."

"What about Renesmee?" I whispered, although I didn't know why I cared about her. Edward gave a sad half-smile.

"She is young. She would recover. But you, Leah, only have a lifetime. Jasper and I will speak to her. Show her a few memories, some yours, some ours. Renesmee will understand."

"But, Edward...." At this point I couldn't even force myself to look him in the eye. "What if it can't be broken?" I didn't want him to ask Renesmee to just reject the Imprint. For one thing, some crazy part of me felt like that was wrong. The other thing was that an Imprint had never been rejected before – so what if it did something to Jake? What if it hurt him?

"I'm confident that it can, Leah. You'll find a way. For now....try to get him to remember. Tomorrow. Invite him over and reminisce over coffee if you have to." I couldn't help but smile faintly at the last bit, imagining Jake and I looking at old photos at this table and gossiping over our tea like old women. Edward smiled too when he read my thought. "I have to go now, but I'll speak to Renesmee tonight. I won't give Jacob my answer until I've heard from you. But I can't hold out too long, okay?" I nodded, sighing.

"Thanks for letting me know, Edward. I appreciate it."

After Edward left I spent hours wondering what the Hell I was going to do. I had one day, two days max, to remind Jake that he...used...to love me, break an Imprint and find my happily ever after. Because that really _was_ going to happen to Leah Clearwater.

XXXXXXXXXX

I went through seven outfit changes the next morning. By the time I called him it was midday, because I'd woken up late and then had to shower and then had to eat something and then had a wardrobe crisis and.....well......I was kinda scared to call him. I couldn't get rid of the little voice in the back of my head, the one that was telling me that today was D-Day, today would make or break me. Deep down, I was also scared because I knew it was right. I eventually talked myself into picking up the phone, and dialled his cell number with shaking hands. He picked up on the third ring. "Leah?" Even now, after all this time, his voice make my heart skip a beat when he said my name.

"Hey, Jake," I said, forcing my voice to be steady. It came out more confident than I thought it would, making me feel a bit more sure of what I was doing."

"Hey. How've you been?"

"Uh...okay..." A total lie. But he wasn't to know that. Yet.

"Good, good...."  
"Uh...listen, Jake, I....could you come over to mine this afternoon? It's important. There's some things I need to talk to you about and I can't put it off any longer."

"Sure thing, Leah. I'll be there at.....three?" _Three! _Three hours to stress myself sick!

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and set the phone back in its cradle on the wall. My hands still shook. I went to shove them into my jeans pockets – then realised I was wearing a damned dress. Just a simple light blue number that Alice had picked out for me years ago. It came to just above my knees and showed off my curves – which I normally loved, but right now was in a mood for hating – but it was the best thing in my wardrobe. The material was kinda silky as well, which for some reason I loved. Now, how to kill three hours without self-combusting out of worry?

XXXXXXXXXX

I was surprised that didn't actually happen. The time went so slowly that I thought three o'clock would never roll around, but it did. He arrived on the dot, and I had to force myself to walk and not run to the door. He was standing there on the porch, not looking a day older than he did four years ago, even though he was 22 now. He was dressed in simple trainers, jeans and a polo shirt, with his hair still short and spiky, looking as beautiful as ever. He flashed me that smile, an exact replica of the one in the clearing that day, and my heart picked up the pace for a second. A part of me hurt to see him again, so happy and carefree, when I'd suffered so much. But the rest of me was too busy telling it to shut up to care. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I managed to get out, unable to help a grin from settling on my lips. I stood back and let him in, praying that he would listen. That he would remember.

We sat in the living room, where so many of our Xbox days took place. I planned on reminding him of those times, of how our friendship steadily grew, how it changed – but that plan went out the window as soon as I met his eyes. Still so deep, so warm. God, I could drown in them. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, smiling, from his position on the sofa next to me. For a few moments I did nothing but look at him, drinking in every detail, scared beyond words that today would be the last chance I would get to do so. But I couldn't put it off any longer. It had to be done. It was now or never. I decided to wing it, let Fate decide what I would say and what would happen, despite the fact that she had royally screwed me over numerous times in my life. Sam, my dad...even Jake.

"Jake...." I began, taking a deep breath. "I need you to listen to what I'm going to say. Okay? Just hear me out. Even if you don't like what I'm saying." He nodded obediently, not looking at all fazed. "Three years ago....you....you Imprinted."  
"On Nessie," he added, not-so-helpfully. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. On her. But...do you remember what happened just before you Imprinted? Like...five minutes before? In the clearing, in the forest."

"I...." His forehead screwed up in concentration as he searched his memory. Did he really not remember? After a few seconds I decided to help him out.

"Jake, we almost kissed," I said. "Seth called and interrupted. You left and....and that was it." I fought the tears that suddenly wanted to make themselves present. "You forgot about me after that." His expression was one of surprise.

"No, Lee, I didn't, I – " I cut him off.

"You didn't call or explain to me what had happened. I had to find out from Edward. Edward, Jasper and Renesmee can show you. But you did forget about me. Over the last three years I've got a job, enrolled in college...and...and other stuff. But not once did you call me. Not once did you say anything about patrol, or drop in just to say hi, or...or anything. You forgot about me Jake. You even forgot how you felt about me."

"Felt..about you?" It was like a knife through my heart that he didn't remember, but I had to keep trying.

"You loved me," I whispered. "And I loved you." The silence that followed was suffocating. Then he suddenly got to his feet.

"Leah. Don't try and turn me into Sam." I stood up too, a burst of anger rushing through me.

"I'm not!" I shouted. "Do you know what I've been through these past three years, Jake? Do you know how much I suffered! I had nightmares, I barely ate for a month – I can get Edward and Renesmee over here right now to show you what happened to me when I found out you'd Imprinted!"

"Lee, I didn't come here for this. I'm done." He left the living room, and I followed.

"Jake! Jake, don't go!" A tear slipped down my face, followed by another. "Please! Please, just hear me out!" Jacob turned around and folded his arms, attempting to glower at me but my tears seemed to make him falter.

"Fine. You have two minutes."

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, making him lean down slightly. "Jake," I whispered as a third tear escaped. "You loved me. I know you did. I know you remember sometimes. Little things. My scent. Our memories. My eyes. My lips..." Jake's expression changed and he looked at me with that same longing expression he'd worn all that time ago. "Try to remember. Please. Remember me, Jake," I said, leaning in until I could feel his breath on my lips. He met my gaze fully and what I saw in his eyes spurred me on. I put my lips right to his ear and whispered one final time, "Remember me..." And then, before I could think it through, I pressed my lips gently to his and prayed for a miracle. Immediately a warmth spread to every nerve ending in my body, starting from my heart. I tried not to think after I sent up the little prayer, knowing that this was probably the last time I would ever see him. In another second or two Jake would pull away, mumble he was sorry – if I was lucky enough to get an apology – turn and leave. He'd go home to Renesmee. I'd call Edward, he would give Jacob his permission, and then my Alpha would propose to his Imprint. He would marry her, and she would have his children, and they'd spend the rest of forever together while I watched in silence. But if all this kiss achieved would be to make Jake remember me one last time, I would take it and be grateful.

I felt his hands grip my waist and didn't want him to have to push me away. I reluctantly pulled back of my own accord, hands still at his face, and opened my eyes. I found his warm, deep ones close to my own, and tried to stop the tears through willpower. I guess this was it, then. God, it hurt. "Jake..." I began, trying to formulate the words to say the perfect goodbye. I wouldn't be able to be around him, not after he left me to go back to _her_. "I – " But he stopped me by putting a finger to my lips, and I went silent. Jake watched me for a full thirty seconds, eyes flickering from place to place, taking in my face. My heart fluttered in my chest, confusion and doubt and unwanted flickers of hope stealing the common sense from my mind. And then, quickly, he leaned in and closed the gap between us. The warmth blossomed in me once more, and I felt a surge of hope. _He _had made the move. How? How was this possible? The Imprint, _Renesmee_....and then I stopped thinking completely when Jake's warm hands slid further round my waist and pulled me flush against him. My hands moved up around his neck, my fingertips running through his short hair.

"Lee..." Jake murmured against my lips, voice deep and husky. I didn't say anything in reply. I didn't want to push him. But he only held me tighter, and who was I to complain? I was terrified that he would let go, suddenly stop and push me away – would my fragile heart be able to deal with that?

XXXXXXXXXX

Jake POV

Dreaming. I had to be dreaming. Never in reality would I be kissing Leah like this. Some part of me ached terribly, almost painfully, but I couldn't figure out why – I could barely think at all. The small section of my mind still working was taking a trip down memory lane, back to that day I almost kissed her in the clearing. Judging from the thudding of my heart that day might as well have been yesterday. She pressed closer to me and my mind shut down almost completely, hardly registering anything. Her flowery scent was almost overwhelming. Sweet and addictive, like...like...

And then I remembered Nessie. My Imprint. All knowledge and class and innocence. The pain increased a notch, an invisible force trying to prise me away from my Beta and push me back to Renesmee. _Home is where the heart is, _nagged a quiet voice in some distant corner of my mind. _Yours is with Renesmee. You don't belong here._ Except I did. I could feel it. Leah was childhood days playing hide and seek in the woods, uneventful but fun fishing trips on weekends, my Mom's home-made cookies taken while they were still too hot. She was awkward teenage years and heartache, she was my heritage and the first time I phased, and the proud look on my Dad's face when I instantly phased back. She was the day I became Alpha and the day I let Bella go. Leah was tears and laughter and smiles and warmth and love, and everything a home should be.

And Imprint or no Imprint, I wasn't letting that go.

XXXXXXXXXX

The pain got worse. I knew it would. I could deal with it when we were in the hallway, but now we were here it was getting harder. I didn't care. It wasn't going to win. Not this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leah POV

I tried to keep my eyes closed. I thought if I opened them it would all turn out to be a dream. Soft sheets would be nothing more than the wall behind my back and the worn carpet beneath my feet. Warm breath on my lips would be just my own tears burning as they fell. But occasionally they'd open of their own accord and his face would be fixed with a strange look of concentration. He kept his eyes closed more successfully than me. He kept tensing, only for a split second, but it started happening more and more often. I knew it had to be something to do with the Imprint. Then I reminded myself that if it all really was a dream he wouldn't leave me. So I turned and pressed my lips to the muscle in his arm that suddenly tensed until he relaxed again, and hoped I wouldn't ever have to wake up. He mumbled my name against the skin of my neck a few minutes later, tensing again. I wound my fingers in his hair and brushed my lips against his jaw, not sure what else to do. The Imprint was causing him trouble, definitely. I just hoped he'd be alright.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jake POV

The pain peaked as she gasped my name in my ear. One moment it was close to unbearable, and the next it was just gone. I opened my eyes, waiting to find that none of it had been real, and met her gaze. She was beautiful, really. Unbelievably so. Now that I looked at her – I mean really, really _looked _at her, without any pain or aching from the Imprint – I couldn't believe that she'd waited for me. That I hadn't Imprinted on _her_, that I hadn't kissed her before. I was such an idiot. Her hair was mussed and the look on her face was almost disbelieving, mirroring what I felt on the inside. Unable to stop myself, I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. When I pulled back a centimetre she still seemed so uncertain, so unusually unsure of herself. She was scared I was going to leave. But the whole thing felt so oddly right that the thought of leaving never even crossed my mind, only a longing to comfort her, to make her see the truth. So I shifted and pulled her close to me, enveloping her in my arms, and closed my eyes with a small smile on my lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leah POV

The first thing I saw when my eyes fluttered open was sunlight streaming in through my window. The second thing I saw was the muscular arm wrapped securely round my waist, and my heart jumped. Flashes of last night came flooding back, and I sighed. _Just a few more minutes?_ I asked no one in particular. _Just a little while more_. I laid my palm flat over his heart, next to where my head was, and felt it beating under my fingertips. I tried to memorise it's pace. I sighed quietly again, closing my eyes. At least now I'd have a lot to remember when he left. But then, knowing that this could happen and make no difference whatsoever....that made it hurt more. I was just starting to drift off again when his heartbeat changed, and he moved ever so slightly. I risked a look up and met his eyes. "Hey..."

"Hey..." I answered in a murmur. He continued to watch me for a few more seconds, and then I couldn't take it any longer. I sat up reluctantly, clutching the sheet to my chest, and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I inwardly cursed when I realised my clothes were out of reach. Instead my attention fell to the clock on my bedside table.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting up a little. It was moment before I replied.

"It's almost midday," I said, skirting around his question. "You'd better get going. She'll already know you were gone."

"What? 'She'? Who?" I didn't have to be looking at him to be able to picture his expression as comprehension dawned. "Oh...." He sat up fully, running a hand through his hair. "Leah, I – "

"It's okay, Jake." I cut off his apology. "I made you remember, at least for a little while. That was all I really hoped for." I was too tired to cry. The feeling of déjà vu was too strong, the pain too familiar. I'd convinced myself that he was going to leave, but now that it came down to it, it was hurting a lot more than I'd expected. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten involved. You don't have to apologise."

He appeared instantly at my side, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "I wasn't going to." Wow. That one...that one actually hurt. Quite a bit.

"No," I agreed, swallowing hard to fight the tears that were suddenly trying to fall. "Of course not." He sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands.

"No, that's not what I meant. Damn it, I'm messing this up!"

"Just go," I said. "Go home. Marry her. Live happily ever after. I'll be okay." I'd given it away that I knew he was going to propose to his Imprint, but I didn't care. Warm hands enclosed around my wrists, and he turned me to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leah," he said firmly. "Last night...I wouldn't ever apologise for that. It was the best night of my life. Lee..." His tone became softer, the look in his eyes gentler. "The Imprint broke. I remembered everything. It...it wanted me to leave. It wanted me to go back to her, but I didn't want to, Leah, I wanted to stay..." It broke. The Imprint broke. My heart thudded too fast in my chest, mind racing. It couldn't be true. "I'm telling you the truth," Jake continued, leaning closer and maintaining his grip on my wrists as if begging me to understand. "It broke." I swallowed hard as a tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

"Did...did it hurt?" I managed to ask quietly. He studied me for a second before nodding slowly. A look of horror formed on my face.

"If I'd have known – Jake, I didn't....I didn't think...I didn't mean – Oh, I was so stupid – "

"No, Lee, don't apologise. I'm free. You freed me." He shook his head. "_I _was stupid. I forgot about you. I couldn't think about anyone else but her for too long....and then I shouted at you, I made you cry...." Jake reached out and brushed my tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry, Lee. So sorry. If you don't want me – If I'm too late, I understand. You deserve someone better." I shook my head fiercely, the tears coming thick and fast.

"No, Jake – I want you. Nobody else." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me as I wept, all the pain of the past four years finally showing itself. Jake stroked my hair and made soothing noises to try and comfort me.

"I love you, Leah," he whispered into my hair when my sobs had finally quietened. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Six Months Later

I sat at the kitchen table, sipping my tea and smiling to myself. The clock read quarter past one. Seth would be calling soon. He and Embry were going to be picking up Jake and wanted to give him a few minutes' notice. Which meant Jake needed to get home quick, or he'd have to phase and run to Seattle. Paul, of all people, had come up with the idea of turning Jared's stag do into a weekend of clubbing and getting drunk in Seattle. Personally, I was enjoying the peace and quiet already. Right on cue the door burst open and Jake came into the room, visibly distressed. "Jake!" I set my mug down and jumped to my feet, chair scraping against the tiles. "What is it?"

"Leah!" he cried when he caught sight of me. In less than a second he'd crossed the room and was holding me tightly. Sudden fear started to tie knots in my stomach as I threw my arms around his waist.

"What is it? Has something happened?"

"They showed me, Lee," Jake answered, pulling back enough for me to see his face. He looked stricken. "Edward and Jasper and Nessie – they showed me all the memories." Jacob shook his head as if trying to force the images from his mind. "I didn't know, I.....I didn't know it hurt you so much – "

The fear disappeared and I sighed with relief. "Jake, it's alright," I assured him, stroking his face. "What happened, happened. You can't change it. What matters most is that you fixed it in the end." He nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah...we fixed it," Jake repeated, sounding as if he didn't quite believe me. I pulled him to me again and smiled.

"Seth and Embry will be here soon. You'll have a great time. And I'll still be here when you come back." Nodding again, he smiled weakly and laid his hand over my _ever-so-slightly_ rounded stomach.

"I _will _come back this time Lee, I promise." My smile grew and I placed my hands over his.

"I know you will, Jake, I know you will."

* * *

**Was it okay? Was it terrible! Let me know!**

**I really don't think I'm up to writing lemons :L So I like, tried to work around it...? If you get what I mean :L Any tips/advice/ideas/thoughts = review :) xx**


End file.
